


No f clue

by Darksparks



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksparks/pseuds/Darksparks
Summary: Don't know entirely what I going to write but I'm going to write more chapters going to be polyamorous relationship later on but for just wraithy and vibes (reader) is just me what can I say I like this character
Relationships: Wraith | Renee Blasey/Reader
Kudos: 2





	No f clue

**Author's Note:**

> I update when I think of ideas if you got any discord is handcrafted#5960  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated  
> Almost forgot wraith knows something reader doesn't  
> Also pov will switch but I'll let you know when

As wraith and i finished looting in swamps. Night had fallen upon them they headed to a building to chill and sleep " you wanna take first watch or you want me to take watch" I asked wraith, "I'll do it vibes" wraith said straight to the point. "Ok" I said as i headed to a corner to sleep wraith took watch so we didn't get snuck up on as I laid down on my side and as I was closing my eyes wraith walked over to me and sat down next to me and ran her finger through my hair and whispered something I didn't catch as I fell asleep 

Six hours later

I woke up to wraith laying next to me and the ring was closing in 10 minutes. I woke wraith and said "we gotta go rings closing in 10 minutes" she nodded and we stood up and started to run to get to ring and we ran to wetlands. as soon as wraith and I got there we immediately proceed to be shot at we found cover behind some boxes, I pulled out my charge rifle and aimed at them "it's bangalore and octane" I said. Wraith void times (her ability) away to a building to try and distract them so I can flank them bangalore and octane started shooting at wraith as I snuck around to flank on top of their building. As I quietly walked up the stairs to get the jump on them as I reached the top i started shooting at octane because I felt he would be the biggest problem I said into my coms "wraith you got your portal if so portal to me" wraith starts to portal to me and reaches the top pathfinder fires a zipline


End file.
